


Accidents Happen

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat hybrid had been annoyed for awhile, his ears twitching at the squeaking noises the mouse had been making, but had cheered up significantly when he found that he was fast enough to catch the newest little addition to their office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> **Me:** ... cat michael is my favorite michael  
>  **Girlfriend:** yessss  
>  **Me:** Oh my god, but what if a mouse got loose in the office  
>  **Me:** and michael did the housecat thing  
>  **Me:** where he catches it, throws it up in the air a few times, and then lets it loose  
>  **Me:** ... and then he gets all sad and mopey when he accidently kills it.  
>  **Me:** AND KERRY IS SUPPOSED TO BE A MOUSE HYBRID, but, uh, yeah, lets not kill kerry...  
>  **Girlfriend:** omg

The soft, cat-like wail coming from the hallway outside of their office startled Gavin into glancing back at the doorway, feathers bristling at the sound. He looked quickly around the room to see that everyone else had their headphones on except, of course, for Michael, who had scampered out of the room nearly half an hour ago, chasing the newest addition to their office: a small mouse that had appeared that morning. 

Michael had seemed fine earlier, Gavin reasoned to himself as he got up from his desk, shooting Ray a worried look when the other lad looked up at him questioningly upon seeing the movement. The cat hybrid had been annoyed for awhile, his ears twitching at the squeaking noises the mouse had been making, but had cheered up significantly when he found that he was fast enough to catch the smaller creature. He had proceeded to roll around the office, batting the mouse to and fro until the younger man’s enthusiasm had gotten on Jack’s nerves, prompting the lion to let out a low grumbling roar, effectively chasing both cat and mouse from the office. 

The hunched form just outside their door, however, told a different story. 

Michael’s curly head was bowed over the now-lifeless body of the mouse, weak little pleading mewls falling from his lips as he batted softly at the creature. 

“Oh,” Gavin whispered to himself, startling the older man into looking up at him, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. “Oh, Michael, I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t mean to kill him!” Michael squeaked out, his voice cracking a little. “We were playing! He just got away from me and I think I jumped on him too hard and I…”

Michael’s rant broke into a whimper as Gavin knelt beside him, running fingers through his hair, fingertips rubbing small circles behind his ears. 

“I know, boi,” Gavin whispered, smiling at him softly. “You wouldn’t kill a mousy like that on purpose. We all know that.”

“Oh, god.” Michael shifted away from the unmoving creature in front of him to bury his face under Gavin’s wing, hand coming up to clutch at his t-shirt. “God, Gavin, do you think Kerry’s going to be mad at me?”

Gavin blinked down at him in surprise. “Is that what this is about?” A quick nod. “Michael. I didn’t get upset when we found that dead bird stuck to Monty’s windshield, did I?”

That earned him a soft sniffle, and a quiet, “Well, no, I guess not.” Michael’s voice was adorably muffled from underneath Gavin’s wings. “But he didn’t kill that bird himself.”

“We don’t know that. He could have knocked into a tree or a fence or something, knocked that little bird with his car. But, Michael,” he paused to scratch a little harder behind the older man’s ear, forcing a stuttered purr from his throat, “Michael, it would have been an accident if he had. _An accident_. Just like with you and your little mouse.”

Michael stayed burrowed under Gavin’s wing for another few moments before slowly pulling back, blinking up at the younger man. “You really think so? You don’t think he’ll be upset with me?”

“Not at all,” Gavin said firmly. “Though," and here he paused to eye the small creature still lying on the floor, "If he’s anything like Gus and Barbara, he might be grossed out at the sight of a dead mouse in the office.”

Michael blinked. “Shit. I hadn’t even thought of that.” He, too, glanced back at it before looking up pleadingly at Gavin. "I don't want to get rid of him, Gav."

“Well, I mean, we could handle it the same way Gus did…”

~~~

The horse hybrid let out an annoyed snuffle as he threw the tiny mouse into the dumpster outside the main building, shaking his head to himself. He really did work with a bunch of wusses, he thought, strolling back in through the double doors, only to be stopped by a disgusted looking Brandon.

“Dude, Blaine, did you just throw that thing out with your bare hands?”

“Yeah, man. It was just a mouse. No big deal.”

“ _Ugh._ Go wash your fucking hands before you get back to work. And tell Michael to wash his, too. You guys are fucking gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hybrid AU used is, naturally, [Padalickingood's](http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/tagged/all-the-au%27s). <3


End file.
